La Prueba
by JustEnd
Summary: Porque Era imposible no asustarse, Al escuchar esa palabra. Algo en lo que se puede tanto perder, como ganar, Porque una Prueba podía desmostrar muchas cosas, buenas y malas. Esta cosa es para "¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak."


_La Prueba_.

 **Red no lograba entender como luego de todo lo que habían pasado, ella se mantuviera tan... distante?, y era que para disgusto de él prácticamente ni hablaban, cuando tenían la costumbre de ser inseparables, como era posible que luego de confesársele a Yellow** ( _Cabe destacar que tomo algo de tiempo reunir el valor, Esperar la oportunidad y Efectuar._ ) **y tener varios meses juntos, Ella solo se dedicara a evitarlo, algo en esto no le parecía bien al ojirojo, y sabia que la única forma de averiguar que sucedía era encarar a su pareja sentimental.**

 **Con paso decidido red se aproximo a la puerta de la casa de la rubia, y antes de tocar el timbre pudo observar una escena por la ventana.**

-Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?, este es un paso muy grande, Yellow.

 **Que demonios estaba haciendo Ruby en casa de su novia?**

-E-Esto N-no es por mi Ruby-Kun, es p-por el...

 **Yellow se notaba sonrojada y muy apenada con la presencia de aquel de ojos Rubies.**

-Bueno, no indagare en el asunto, deje la mercancía en esa mesa – Ruby señala una pequeña caja con un listón rosado- Espero que le guste la " _Sorpresa_ ".

 **Seguido de esto Ruby se despidió de Yellow, y antes que saliera y lo encontraran a él de chismoso, se escondió en unos arbustos, y espero 5 minutos para volver a tocar.**

-Quien Es?.

 **Se escuchaba de el otro lado de la entrada la voz de La rubiecilla.**

-Soy Yo.

 **Inmediatamente Yellow abrió la puerta y se mostro alegre ante la visita de Red.**

-Oh !, Red-San no te esperaba ver muy pronto.

 **Red con su personalidad:** _**Soy** Simpático **NoMeImportaQueOtroEsteConMiNovia**_ , **Respondió con felicidad.**

-Pues, vine a visitarte ya que hace un tiempo que no Hacemos algo juntos, sabes? Te he extrañado un monton.

 **Lo extraño era que a Red le gustaba sonrojar a Yellow con ese tipo de comentarios, pero esta en vez de mostrarse mínimamente alterada respondió rápidamente.**

-Oh, Disculpa Red-San, es que en estos momentos preferiría estar sola... Cosas de chicas.

 **Algo en la cabeza de Él se rompió en ese preciso momento.**

-Podrías Volver mañan...

 **No la dejo terminar, se abalanzo sobre ella robándole un fugaz beso, que comenzó tiernamente y, fue incrementando la intensidad hasta convertirse en una muestra de amor apasionada,Los labios de ella sabían a aquel chocolate** _sueco_ **que tanto amaba Red, sensación altamente agradable**.

 **Llevo a Yellow hasta su habitación, pudo notar que esta tenia una chispa de vergüenza en la cara, decidió dejarla en su cama para aclarar las cosas.**

-No te gusto?.

L **uego de pronunciar esas palabras se dejo caer como** _Saco_ **de papas en la cama de esta justo a su lado.**

-Dime que te sucede Yellow, Porque actúas así?.

 **La rubia cambio esa chispa de vergüenza a una de decisión.**

-Y-Yo queria... Espérame aquí.

 **Observo como la rubia salía de la habitación y intento descifrar que era lo que buscaba, luego de unos 10 – 15 minutos pudo escuchar su voz aproximarse.**

-Como sabrás, llevamos varios meses juntos.

 **No comprendía a que venía el tema.**

-y Estuve Hablando con Blue, y me comentó muchas cosas, entre ellas que quizás muy pronto tu me pedirías una " _Prueba de Amor_ ".

 **No entendía, ¿ _Prueba de Amor_?, si él ya sabía cuanto se amaban mutuamente.**

-Así que he estado preparando este pequeño detalle para ti.

 **Ya era suficiente, que pretendía ella?, Justo al terminar de preguntarse eso a si mismo, observo como Yellow entraba por la habitación y solo tenía puesta una lencería negra extremadamente Sexy, el color denotaba gracias a su piel clara y junto con el color de su pelo, contrastaba perfectamente en una combinación de colores atractiva a la vista, sumado a los delicados encajes que poseía, algo que simplemente lo hacía tener la Boca abajo de la** _sorpresa_ **... y _Algo más_.**

-Y-Yellow... qué es esto?

-Es mi manera de demostrarte, cuanto te amo.

 **Finalmente, Toda la conversación acabo y ambos decidieron dar paso a aquel acto en el que Decidieron demostrarse mutuamente lo mucho que se amaban.**

 **Lo que sucedió esa noche, no fue olvidado por ninguno de los dos nunca, y era que simplemente, una primera vez es inolvidable, más aun si es con la persona que amas.**

* * *

 **Hail SpecialShipping, Hail Yellow.**

 **Bueno, Este Fue Mi Oneshot Para el Bonus.**

 **Sin más nada que decir,** _ **Au Revoir**_


End file.
